Jolie Smut Roulette
by whitedove03
Summary: This is a series of oneshot smut fics written by various authors. Each author is credited at the top of the fic.
1. Shower smut

Roulette #1

Written by Tina.

* * *

ABC owns John and Nat

Colgate owns Irish spring (I checked the box, hubby uses it)

* * *

John and Nat had just agreed to take things slow, as friends, something they both were not so long ago, before, well, before their lives turned upside down with a lie, with a secret. They had just come from Capricorn when Natalie had told him she sort of forgave him, it had made John extremely happy, he wanted nothing more than to take her under the table they were sitting at but then she said friends, they would be friends, that was a start he thought as they walked out of Capricorn in silence, they weren't quite sure where they were walking but they just didn't want the night to end. If felt good to just be, just be together. As they were rounding the corner of the block heading towards angel square they heard the boom, they saw the light flash, the storm was upon them in a matter of seconds with no warning. The rain started pouring on them as if someone opened up the heavens. Natalie started to laugh as she saw John and his favorite leather jacket getting soaked, a few small chuckles left her mouth when she saw John's eye's go wide in between the raindrops. She followed his gaze and looked at her chest. "Shit" of all days to be wearing a white t-shirt. She thought. She was drenched, soaked, her shirt clung to her breasts showing off every curve and dip to them, her nipples poked out thru her shirt, she looked like she should've been in one of those wet tee shirt contests and with the way he was looking at her, she probably would have won. She covered up and John sighed softly, he shifted his hardened erection that was continuing to grow in his restraining jeans as he grabbed her hand and they made a run for it.

They ran thru the rain towards the closest available shelter, the angel square hotel, jumping around puddles forming on the street, they came upon a huge one, puddle that is, they were about to run around it when a car came speeding right thru it and soaked them even more, not only soaked them, dirtied them with mud, there was some sort of pot hole in the road where that puddle was and it was full of dirt, well not any more actually, the dirt was now mud and it was all over them, mostly John.

"What the Hell!" John screamed out as he looked down at him and saw he was covered with Mud. Natalie laughed a huge belly laugh, she had some mud on her but nothing compared to John, nothing compared to John that is ...that is til John got mad at all her laughter and kicked the puddle flinging mud all over her.

"Hey! That's not nice" Natalie said protesting and playfully pouting.

"Not so funny now is it?" John answered as he saw the flash in the sky, and heard the rumble.

"Come on, it's getting worse out here" he told her as they ran the other few feet into the hotel. They stood in complete silence for a minute as they stared at each other, things seem to get serious the minute they walked into the hotel. John saw how muddy she was and he could still see her nipples perking out through her now muddy shirt, his desire for her was still there, it was still evident in his pants, the cold rain hadn't done anything to detour it.

"I still have some of your stuff upstairs, if you want to change, maybe take a shower, you don't want to get sick" John told her

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Come on, friends right?" John said convincing her and they went up into his room.

John walked over to the draw she used to call her own, he handed her, her clothes in silence and she went inside the bathroom to shower, Natalie put the shower on hot, she proceeded to take off her muddy clothes as the bathroom continued to steam, she remembered loving this shower, it always had the best hot water. She finished taking off her clothes when she stepped into the shower and then all of a sudden she slipped on a bar of soap.

Natalie screamed loudly as she fell on her ass in the middle of the shower. John heard her scream and he ran in the room not even thinking about what he was doing, he saw her on the floor naked holding her ass as the water poured on her head from the shower head. John didn't know if he should sigh or laugh.

"I slipped on that stupid soap you use, you know that freakin Irish shit" Natalie said trying to get herself up off the shower floor, John lost it, he started laughing so hard he almost slipped and fell himself, He leaned his hand down into the shower to help her up when she took his hand and pulled him into the running water with her.

John felt the hot water and his temperature rise along with his already erect penis. She moved her body a little closer to his and she looked into his desire filled eyes, which were just playful a few moments ago. Natalie could feel his breath on her, he was so close, they were so close, she needed him, she wanted him, and by the look in his eye's she wasn't the only one with need., with want. She stared once more up at him and then she lowered her naked body to his button on his pants, she unbuttoned it, she slowly unzipped his fly and placed one hand into his boxers to feel his throbbing member as it continued to hardened with desire, she pushed both his Jeans and his boxers down with her hands, grazing his legs with her breasts as she pulled them off his legs and feet. The water continued to beam down on Natalie as she got on her knee's and fondled his balls for a few minutes, Natalie saw his head lean back slightly and his eye's close as her mouth made it's way to his penis, she engulfed him in her mouth. Slowly Natalie used her tongue to lick his sensitive tip as she moved her mouth back and forth on him quickening her actions as she enjoyed the taste of him, John's eye's were still closed and his hands went and entangled themselves in her wet moppy hair as she continued to quicken her strides with her mouth. John's hands started to help Natalie with her actions by guiding her head back and forth allowing her to deepen her insertion of him into her mouth. Natalie heard John let out a small moan of pleasure and she immediately pulled his penis out of her mouth. John felt the sudden stop and retreating of her mouth and he opened his eye's to see her slide her body up his to stand in front of him face to face.

"That wasn't very nice" John told her and she smiled devilishly before his hand went behind her head and he pulled her lips to his, deepening the kiss as he yanked on her hair bringing her as close as possible. John's other hand searched it's way blind down passed her breast and her heard a sight moan of annoyance from her as he passed her nipples over and headed his hand down to her core. he felt her moistness and then turned her around in his arms so his chest was to her back. his hand was still cupping her core when he inserted one finger, in and out that finger went into her sensitive spot as his other hand found a home on her breast, he started to kiss her neck as his hands enjoyed their tasks, his thumb found her nipple and flicked it till it was at it's hardest as Natalie got impatient with one finger inserted inside her, she let out a moan and told him what she wanted.

"John, aaaa, John clean me" Natalie said all out of breath

"I can do that" John told her as he reached down to get the soap from the floor as he removed his soaked shirt, he again brought her back to his chest and he started to clean her by running the bar of soap up and down over her breasts purposely avoiding her nipples to tease her. The water and the soap was forming a suds reaction and as the suds multiplied Natalie's nipples hardened and hardened, John still continued to avoid her nipples when Natalie couldn't take it any longer,

"Let me show you" Natalie said as she took the soap from him and ran it back and forth over her nipples, one nipple at a time as her other hand went and touched herself. John's arousal was daring John to look away in hopes he wouldn't lose his control when John abruptly grabbed her hand that was on the soap and helped her to clean her nipples with it.

"All clean, now it's time for a rinse and then a blow dry" John told her as he took the soap from her and threw it out of the shower, he removed the shower head off it's base on the wall and he aimed the stream of water on her breasts till all the soap was gone. When it was all gone he dropped the shower head and leaned his mouth down to her breast and started blowing warm air on them, especially her nipples to try and dry them slightly before he decided he was thirsty, he leaned his tongue down on her nipple and licked the last of the remaining water off of it causing her to tremble slightly. He continued this licking action alternating nipples until Natalie let out a breathy moan.

"John, take me now John, I'm so close" Natalie told him as John shook his head no. Instead of listening to her moans and annoyance because he wouldn't insert himself inside her gripping walls he got down on his knees, he parted her legs with his tongue as he licked her inner thigh telling her what he was up to, she opened to a wide stance as John's tongue made it's way thru her folds and into her moist core, licking and then jabbing his tongue in and out of her Natalie leaned back far enough to slightly rest her back on the shower wall. One of John's hands guided her hips as his tongue continued it's action and the other hand flicked at one of her nipples till he felt her body start to tremble, his tongue tasted the change in her moistness and she frantically yanked on his shoulders trying to pull him up to her, John stayed in place, he continued driving his tongue into her to see how far he could push her, how long she could hold out when he gave her one last action with this tongue and he knew he had to be inside her, he had to feel the tightening around his penis, he lifted her as he came up off his knees and pushed her back completely against the shower wall. He entered her abruptly as he pushed them back and her legs went around him. He took his mouth and assaulted hers as he continuously pounded himself into her, feeling the tightness and the throbbing he was barely hanging on, he watched her face as she closed her eye's and felt her orgasm start, John felt the friction cause her to start squeezing him, milking him, and he quickly pounded into her one last time as he flooded her with this juices. Natalie felt his liquid, his warm juices inside her and she began to peak again, the second time, she leaned her head back slightly and screamed.

"One more time John, fuck me one more time harder John" Natalie said as he drove into her with all his might and she trembled and convulsed on his penis. He put her down gently; Natalie opened her eyes. They stared at each other as their breathing came back down to normal.

"Now where's that soap?" Natalie asked as she gave him a bright smile.


	2. Rooftop Smut

Written by Tina

ABC owns them

* * *

Natalie walked up the stairs to the roof in a tizzy, it had been a long hard day helping to keep Tess occupied at Llanfair, she wiped a bead of sweat off her brow as she continued to climb the stairs, it was a usually warm spring day and she didn't quite no why but she felt like being on the roof tonight, seeing the stars. it was not to long ago that she would come up here, come up here a lot, mostly with john, but tonight she had almost hoped he wouldn't be here, here up on the roof, they were making progress in their relationship as friends but she knew he wanted more, he needed more, heck she needed and wanted more, but she wasn't sure of the trust thing yet, she wasn't sure if she could trust him with her heart again. she missed him and his touch so much, it took all of her not to touch him every time they were around each other, every time his body was so near. Natalie shook off those thoughts of John touching her as she opened the door of the roof, she looked out and thought the coast was clear, she didn't see him, she took two steps towards the back and she heard his voice.

"Hey" John said, as Natalie didn't know what to do, his raspy voice sent chills down her spine and she couldn't think of anything else that she had wanted to do more.

Natalie walked over to him with a fire burning in hers eye's, John went to hand her a beer and say something else but he lost all train of thought as he saw the determined look in her on her face and the fire burning in her eye's, he stood frozen for a few seconds as her mouth came upon his.

John dropped the beer to the ground as his hands came around her and he pulled her closer to his body. John entangled one hand into her hair and pulled her mouth into his more deeply to deepen the kiss that had ignited all his frustrations of being just friends. John took control of the kiss and inserted his tongue into her mouth meeting hers as he felt his cock harden in anticipation of what was to come next. Natalie's hands were around his back when she removed them and stopped kissing him. they stared into each others eye's briefly and then she pulled her shirt by it's hem up and over her head , she threw it to the ground. John wasted no time after she removed her shirt, he took his mouth and started kissing her neck moving south till he stopped at her breasts. over the lacy material of her bra John's tongue teased her nipples as his arms went around her and unlatched her bra completely.

Natalie felt her bra release and she moved out of his range for a split second , she stared at him as she backed up a foot and allowed him to watch her pull her bra off her shoulders and off her breasts. John's eye's widened as he saw her breast were freed and his hands went to them, to touch them, to fondle them, to tease them. John's lips again found Nat's neck as his fingers and the palms of his hands did it's magic on her breasts, her nipples, one nipple at a time, over and over not letting up or slowing down. Natalie let out a small moan of pleasure and she sent her hands on it's journey, journey into his jeans to feel him, feel his hardness, his want. she shoved her hands into his boxers and took hold of his cock, she gripped him tightly moving her hand up and down to match the pace of his thumbs on her nipples. John was continuing his actions when he leaned his mouth that was still taking her neck into her ear and whispered into, whispered the only words that would be said and that needed to be said.

"I Love You Natalie" John whispered for the first time ever. Natalie stopped for a moment and looked at him. it was only a matter of minutes before she took her body and jumped on him with her legs wrapping around him as she did, the action pushed John up against a near by wall. Natalie pinned him against the wall and took his lips ravishly, barely taking her lips or hands off of him she reached down to her pants and panties and removed them after she kicked off her shoes. John followed her lead and removed his shirt by undoing the buttons, Natalie got impatient and decided to help with John's jeans when she forcefully whipped open the button and then slowly lowered his zipper making sure to graze him with her hand as it went down. John finished his shirt and bent down and removed his shoes quickly, John placed his hands over Natalie's which was still on his zipper, hovering over his erection and he helped to guide his pants and then his boxers down his legs and off of him.

They stood naked for a few seconds and then John saw Natalie wet her bottom lip and he moved quickly, he put his hands on her hips and guided her as he turned her till she was the one up against the wall, the cold brick wall. they faced each other as they began, began to really let go. John's mouth was hungry for her breasts and he knew exactly how to satisfy his hunger, he latched on and engulfed one breast into his mouth quickly, tasting her milky skin and the mixture of the body gel she always used. his tongue started it's own course of action as it flicked violently at her rock hard nipple over and over till he saw her eye's close and her head tilt back up against the wall. John's hand was bored so he reached it down in between her legs, he caressed the softness of her inner thigh and she opened her legs slightly for him as he cupped her, moving his hand back and forth on her to match the actions of his mouth and tongue he inserted two fingers inside her and he heard her start to hum, a humming he remembered to well, a humming he loved to here, her humming meant she wanted him, and only him, she wanted him inside her and it was almost time. he continued to bring his fingers in and out of her as he felt he reached for his hard cock. just the feel on her soft hands on him almost brought him to his end at that moment but he fought the urge and drove his fingers in one more time, he heard her humming get faster and he felt her walls tighten, he was so close himself, he lifted her up in place and pushed her firmly up against the wall as he entered her body, balancing them with his arm up against the wall and his other hand holding her ass she wrapped her legs around him tightly, extremely tightly and she opened her core up to him allowing him to drive into her deeper, over and over . John drove into her deeper and deeper till he heard the first words of the night from her, he heard her scream them in ecstasy.

"I Love You John!" Natalie screamed out as her walls tightened and continued to tighten, she felt his friction against her tightening walls and she shook her sweatened head waiting till she felt his juices start to fill her, John couldn't hold them in any longer, he released them as he felt her peak and they went over the edge together, just the way they always liked it. John slowly put Natalie down as they stared into each others eye's. they were about to talk when they heard the roof door open.

they turned to see Cristian standing there, Christian stared at their nakedness for a second and turned without words and left the roof. John and Natalie turned to each other, shocked at first but then they both gave a small smile, and then a chuckle. John leaned down and kissed Natalie softly.

"I Love you" John said as Natalie too, repeated the words.

"I Love you too."


	3. The Words

**This smut fic is by Manda AKA EternallyEC**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue.

**Author's Note: **I really don't know where this idea came from but YAY!

**Title: **Smut Series Chapter 3: The Words

Natalie was furious as she tried to run away from the memory of Cristian and Evangeline. Surprisingly though, she wasn't jealous. Most of the anger was residual from John having left her at Ultra Violet. She still couldn't believe that he had just taken off without telling her. Suddenly the memory of Evangeline, looking more slutty than usual in Cristian short shirt came over her and she turned towards the Angel Square Hotel.

John was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and thinking about how he had probably blown things for good with Natalie when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, and was somehow not surprised to see her standing there. "Natalie—" She shocked him when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers in a searing kiss, trying to get rid of the mental images of Cristian and Evangeline.

She kicked the door shut with her foot, backing up against it and as the kiss continued her hands moved down to his hips, pulling him as close as was physically possible. John groaned into her mouth as she began to rotate her hips against him, causing his desire to grow and making his member even harder. The kiss deepened and grew more passionate as she pushed him away from the door and began to move towards the bed.

Natalie broke the kiss, panting for breath as she separated her body from his and began to pull his shirt over his head. She threw it to the ground and placed her hand on his toned body, sliding her hands over his chest as he lowered her mouth to her neck and began to pull her own shirt up. Within seconds it had joined his shirt on the floor and his lips were on her nipples through the barely there red lace bra she wore.

She threw her head back and moaned, her hands moving down over his chest to caress his engorged member through the restraining denim of his jeans. She hurriedly unbuttoned the pants, sliding them off along with his underwear. Smiling impishly, she helped him kick them off and then pushed him backward onto the bed.

John watched as she shed herself of her remaining clothes and then straddled him. She leaned down so that her breast was just above his mouth, offering an invitation that he couldn't refuse. He latched onto her nipple, suckling greedily as his hand found the other breast and began to fondle it. Natalie moaned and threw her head back, using her hand to hold John's head in place as his tongue swirled around the orb and used his tongue to moisten the tip before moving over to give her other breast the same attention.

Suddenly John flipped her over and began to kiss his way down her body. When he reached her thighs he purposely avoided the place he knew she wanted his lips the most and kissed his way down her leg to her foot, and then kissed his way back up. Natalie squirmed above him, getting impatient. "John," she moaned. The sound was almost enough to bring him to his release, but he held himself back. "Is this where you want me?" he asked, watching her face as he brought his lips to lightly graze her clit.

Natalie gasped and thrust her hips upward, groaning when he moved his mouth. "Yes! Oh god, John yes." He smiled. "I thought as much." His fingers dug into her hips as he parted her folds and began to devour her. Natalie buried her fingers in his hair, gasping and moaning as John's talented tongue did its' work. Suddenly Cristian and Evangeline didn't matter at all, and she was no longer angry at him for leaving UV. She had seen it in his eyes when he'd answered the door, seen that he was terrified that he would hurt her again. That was what had caused her to start all of this, to show him that he brought her more pleasure than anyone else in the world.

John pushed her over peak after peak until finally he couldn't take it any longer and moved back up her body, pausing to lick and tease her nipples before positioning himself over her. Natalie smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately. "I need you inside of me, John." He grinned and slowly entered her, pushing gently until he was completely inside. His eyes closed and the expression he wore was pure bliss as he felt her pulsating walls tighten around him.

Natalie lifted her hand to gently touch his cheek, feeling the same bliss at the feel of him filling her again. Slowly he began to move out and then thrust back in. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss as the pace picked up and he was driving into her fast and hard, needing to show her how much this meant to him. Her hips met him with an answering passion and need as she relished in the feel of him inside of her once again.

Suddenly John reached between their bodies and began to roughly massage her clit. Natalie gasped and screamed in pure pleasure as her body was rocked with the best orgasm of her life. She clung to John's shoulder as he tumbled over the edge with her, both of their bodies shaking from the shared pleasure.

He softened and slid out of her as he rolled over, pulling him with her so that her head lay on his chest. They both panted and then Natalie moved her head so that she was looking at him, smiling. "Not to give you a big head or anything, McBain, but that was the best damn sex I've had in my life." He smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips. "Same here, Buchanan. It must have been because I was with the woman I love."

It took a second for the words to register with Natalie, but then her eyes filled up with tears and she threw her arms around him. John smiled, loving the feel of her bare breasts against his chest as she whispered things in his ear.

Maybe the words weren't so overrated after all.


	4. Elevator Of Love

Written by WhiteDove (me)

A/N I do not own these Characters. I have enough stress in my life so I don't want them. Don't sue me for using them, as I am not getting any monetary profit for writing better stories then the writers on OLTL.

* * *

**Elevator of Love (Smut One-shot)**

Natalie was having a bad day, first her car broke down then she was late for work. Bo had yelled until she had told him what had happened. John had been staring at her all day with those soulful eyes of his and she had been tempted to go his office and kiss him senseless. It didn't matter that she was mad at him the fact was she still loved him, wanted him. She hated that fact, that after all his lies she still needed him in her life. Sighing she walked through the lobby of the apartment building she was at. She was here to look at an apartment but she had been late for her appointment because of the storm outside.

John was deep in thought as he walked. His thoughts were of Natalie, like always. He had gotten his badge back and today had been his first day back since his suspension and all he could think about was Natalie. He snorted at the irony of his situation. It used to be him just wanting to be friends, not wanting to risk what they had and now all he wanted was to be with her. To kiss and hold her like before Statesville and Cris had come back. He would give almost anything to take her in his arms a show her how much he cared.

The storm outside raged and John shook his head the odds of Natalie forgiving him this quickly were slim to none. He couldn't even go to his room at the Angel Square Hotel cause it was full of Natalie, of the memories of what they had of how good it was before he screw it all up. He needed to find another place to live, one that wasn't filled with so many memories. Lost in thought he stepped on the elevator and pressed the button, surprised when his hand accidentally brushed someone else's. Looking up he was shocked to see Natalie standing in the elevator looking more beautiful then ever.

Natalie hadn't been paying attention when someone stepped on the elevator with her but then she had looked up and seen it was John and she felt her heart sped up a little. He always had that effect on her his very nearness excited her. When she reached out to push a button she brushed his hand with hers and she felt the jolt of awareness.

"Hi," Natalie said somewhat nervously as the elevator began to move. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," John said feeling ridiculously happy for some reason, "I'm here to look at a new apartment. What about you?"

"Yeah me too." She said softly, sensual awareness humming between them. "I'm glad you're back to work."

John could feel the attraction that was between them and could feel his body reacting to her in a very physical way. Shifting to cover his problem he looked at her shyly and said, "It's good to be back." Looking at her he decided that he needed to tell her how much he missed her before he lost the nerve. "Natalie, I—" he began but all of a sudden there was a huge crack of thunder and the lights went out and the elevator stopped moving.

Natalie yelped in fear when the lights went out. She hated dark confined spaces, ever since the pit she couldn't stand to be in small dark places. She started to tremble in fear. "John," she said in a panicked voice.

John turned around quickly at her tone of voice. He had never heard her use it before, she sounded terrified. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Starting to freak out she stuttered, "I don't like small dark rooms."

John's eyes widened in understanding, "It's gonna be ok. I'm here with you, you're not alone." Taking a step closer he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm here and I'm not going to let you go."

Natalie looked up at him in surprise, momentarily forgetting her fear. "But you did. You let me go with out a single attempt to help me get past this."

John was equally surprised, 'I was doing what you wanted. You...you said you never wanted to see me again."

Natalie was beginning to get angry, "Oh so I say one thing in the heat of anger and you just run away."

"One thing?" John said getting a bit angry himself, "You have told me again and again that you hated me. I'm supposed to just force you to love me again?"

"No you're supposed to fight for me! You're supposed to show me that you care enough to win me back!" Natalie all but shouted at him.

John looked at her in shock as understanding hit him. In trying to do what he thought she wanted he had actually been telling her that he didn't love her enough to fight for her. Grabbing her he hauled her against him and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. Kissing her passionately he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her even closer, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Natalie trembled under his passionate assault, kissing him back just as fiercely before jerking out of his embrace. "Wha-What are you doing?"

John was panting and his heart pounding, "Showing you how much I care, how much I love you." He said shaking with barely restrained passion.

That hit her like a punch to the gut, "You love me?" she asked, also breathing heavily.

"Yes, I love you." John said and reached for her again, this time kissing her more gently.

Natalie kissed him back passionately and their kiss quickly turned into a series of hungry passionate kisses. As John's mouth moved from her mouth to her ear she slid her arms around his neck then down his back. Rubbing herself against him restlessly she began to nibble on his neck smiling when he let out a ragged moan.

John groaned in her ear and pulled back a bit, reaching for the hem of her shirt. Pulling it off her he caught his breath as he saw her ample breasts heaving under is heated gaze. Lowering his head he kissed the top of her breasts letting her shirt fall to the floor as he griped her hips with his hand and ground into her. Teasing her he kissed and licked her breasts through her bra, avoiding her hardened nipples. Sliding his hands from her hips to her back he undid her bra and pushed it off of her onto the floor.

Natalie reached or his shirt. Unbuttoning it and pushing it off him she smiled and pressed a kiss to his collarbone drawing a moan from him. Running her hands on his chest and stomach she could feel him tense when she reached his belt. Starting to unbuckle his belt Natalie moaned when she felt John's hands cup her breasts. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Practically ripping his belt off she reached for the button on his pants and grinned when John thrust his hips forward.

John fondled her breasts and squeezed them gently, loving the feel of them in his hands. Bending his head he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. Moving his hand down to her jeans he slid his hand inside and cupped her. Feeling her wetness through her panties he rubbed his thumb on her making her gasp his name.

"John," Natalie gasped, rotating her hips on John's hand she frantically worked at his pants and slid them down along with his underwear. She smiled up at him when he impatiently kicked them off along with his shoes and socks.

"Your turn," John said with a lusty grin and watched as she tore off the rest of her clothes. When she was naked he took her back into his arms and pushed her against the wall roughly. Kissing his way down her body he made his way to her throbbing center. Using his hands to move her legs apart and then part her moist curls, he gently put his mouth on her and licked.

Natalie bit back a scream of pleasure and tangled her hands in his hair. "John" she moaned again when he continued his sensual assault on her wet core. She couldn't hold back the moans as his tongue slid in and out of her, bringing her to the brink only to draw back and start again. "John please," Natalie groaned then moaned loud and long when he finally brought her to release.

John smiled against her when he felt her pulsing above him. He drank her in until he felt the contractions stop then kissed his way back up her body. He was surprised when she aggressively pushed him away and backed him up until his back was against the opposite wall.

"My turn," Natalie said impishly as she slid down his body and took his balls in one hand and his rock hard cock in the other. When John gave a throaty moan and grabbed for the bar attached to the wall she licked the head of his shaft and gently massaged his balls. Looking back up at him she could see him watching her as she stroked him. She sent him a wicked grin and took him into her mouth and sucked.

John threw his head back and groaned loudly as Natalie took him into her mouth. "Oh god Nat, that feels so good." He moaned out as Natalie began to move her mouth up and down on his rigid member. He could feel that he was close, too close and he reached down and slid his hands into her hair and pulled her up. Kissing her passionately he slammed her against the wall and lifted her up and drove into her slick passage.

Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back as John pounded into her. As John brought his lips to her exposed throat and sucked Natalie thrust her hips against him and ran her hands in his hair moaning passionately. Climaxing in a flash of fire she could feel John's movements inside her and she rode him harder until his cock pulsed inside her and he was gasping her name in the exquisite agony of release.

"God!" John rasped against her neck while he tried to catch his breath, "That was—"

Natalie felt him slid out of her and let her legs slid down and he feet hit the floor, "Yeah that was--just wow." Reaching for her clothes she started to dress silently as the lights came beck on. John started to dress too and they were both silent for a minute while they finished dressing. When the door started to slide open Natalie turned to John and said, "I love you too."

John smiled at that and reached out and hit the close door button. Hitting another button the elevator began to move back down and John pushed the emergency stop.

"What are you doing John?" Natalie asked and John said, "Showing you how much I love you," and reached for her again his hands working their magic.

**The End**


	5. Work Time Play time

**Work TimePlayTime Written by Shama.**

A/N: I don't own them, ABC does. In this version Natalie and John are together. Also there is graphic language. Oh, and as for Natalie's outfit, my friend Tim (leave it to a guy) suggested it.

* * *

John sighed as he read through the case file again. It was only 10:00 a.m. and already he wishing he was at home and in bed, naked with Natalie. He quickly shook the image of a naked Natalie; with her round, creamy breast, taut pink nipples, soft, supple ass, curly red hair glistening with her pussy juices; out of his head.

_Knock-knock-knock_.

"Yeah, come in," John called out, shifting in his chair to hide his bulging cock that was begging for release.

His breath caught in his throat as Natalie walked in, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a white t-shirt that accentuated her cleavage, a short, plaid skirt, white, lace stockings, and black patent leather shoes.

She slowly walked over to his desk, her hips swaying with each step, until she was standing right in front of him.

"I think you have been working too hard," she said seductively, taking the file out of his hands.

"What do you suggest I do to relax?" John asked as he ran his hands up and down her lace stockings.

"Well, you know what they say, all work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy," she replied playfully.

John's eyes widened as Natalie slowly pulled her skirt up, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Natalie slowly sat down on the edge of John's desk and spread her legs open, allowing him to see her already wet pussy.

John instinctively leaned forward, ready to taste and lick and suck her until she was begging for his cock to pound into her, but Natalie placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back gently.

"No, no, no," she teased, shaking a finger at him. He gave her one of his famous grin, placed his hands behind his head, and got ready to enjoy the show.

Natalie brought her fingers to her mouth and began to suck. She slowly pulled it out and brought it down to her moist, red curls. She started to run her fingers up and down her slit, moaning when she felt her juices soak them. She found her clit and began to rub it, gently at first but then with more urgency. Her breathing became labored as she closed her eyes and plunged two fingers into her sopping, wet hole, thrusting it in and out of her.

John watched in amazement as Natalie finger-fucked herself. His hand, by its own volition, moved down to his pants, pulling the zipper down. He reached inside his boxers, pulled out his rock hard cock and began to stroke himself, matching his movements to Natalie. His other hand reached up to fondle her breasts through her t-shirt, pinching her nipples until he could feel them pucker.

Natalie bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming with pleasure. She could feel her walls tighten around her fingers. She slowly opened her eyes and could see John stroking his dick, pre-cum dripping from the thick head. She began to thrust her fingers inside her pussy harder. Soon she felt the rush of her cum soak her hand, some of it dripping off the desk and to the floor. Slowly she pulled her fingers out and offered it to him.

John hungrily devoured her fingers, savoring her sweet taste. When he finished with her fingers, he put his head in between her legs and began to lick and suck her dripping wet pussy. His tongue found her clit, flicking the nub. Natalie began to moan again and John knew that if he didn't put his throbbing cock into her now, he would explode all over his desk.

John quickly stood up, pulling his pants and boxers down. He leaned down and captured her mouth, her juices glistening on his mouth. Without warning he plunged into her, stifling her cry of pleasure, with his mouth. He began to slam into her, pushing his cock into her deeper.

Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her deeper. She could feel her walls tighten around his pulsating cock, trying to milk his release. She started to grind her hips into him as he pounded her pussy. She pulled her mouth a way from his and whispered breathlessly, "Fuck me John. Fuck me hard!"

John lost control and began to thrust into her faster and harder, stretching her pussy. He felt his balls tighten and knew his was going to cum soon. His pounded into her a few more times when he felt her cum running down his cock, causing him to erupt inside of her.

John pulled out slowly, a string of cum hanging from his still enlarged dick Natalie noticed this and dropped to her knees, licking his cock clean of their cum. When she was done, she stood up and gave him a big smile.

"Are you relaxed now?" she asked seductively.

John gave her a sexy grin, leaning down to kiss her passionately. When they pulled away he said, "Let's just say you made the work day a lot easier."


	6. The Naughty Nurse

**This fic is Written by Shama**

A/N: I don't own them, ABC does. This is my thank you to all of you for sending an email to SID and to Ramona for her idea . Quick note this takes place after Natalie volunteers to take care of John at the hospital. I hope I didn't go too far. Enjoy!

* * *

Angel Square Hotel: John's Room

John gingerly touched the bandaged wound on his forehead and winced. He was dying for a beer but knew that mixing alcohol with his medication would only lead to more trouble. He checked his watch again and sighed. Natalie had brought him home from the hospital 20 minutes ago and then left, saying she needed to get something. John, however, wouldn't blame her if she never came back. He knew that this was going to be awkward for the both of them and the fact that he was a horrible patient wasn't going to help. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that they would be able to get through the night.

_Knock-knock-knock_

John walked slowly towards the door, and opened it. His mouth dropped open at the heavenly sight in front of him. His eyes traveled slowly from her white platforms with the 4 inch heels, to her white stockings with the lace on the top, to her tight white nurses uniform that ended just above her thighs and accentuated her magnificent breasts, to the stethoscope around her neck. He looked up to see Natalie smiling at him salaciously.

"What... why are... wow!" John stammered as Natalie walked into the apartment.

Natalie ran her hands up his chest pausing right above his heart.

"Hmm. Your heart is beating really fast. Maybe I should check that out," she told him in a seductive voice.

She took his hand in her's and lead him to the bedroom, allowing John to admire are curvaceous bottom sway back and forth. She paused in front of his bed and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his head slowly. She threw his shirt on the ground and began to lightly kiss his bare chest, pausing to lick and suck on his nipples. Her right hand began to rub his rock hard cock through his jeans, causing John to let out a deep moan.

"Natalie what are you doing?" he asked her in a husky voice.

Natalie pressed her body against his and leaned up to whisper, "I'm taking care of my patient."

She pulled back, giving him another salacious smile, and said, "I think I need to do a complete physical." She slithered down his body and knelt in front of him. Her hands traveled slowly up his legs and to the crotch of his pants. She began to rub him through his jeans again, smiling to herself as the bulge got bigger.

She unzipped the jeans quickly and pulled them down with his boxers. His thick cock stood proud and firm. Natalie dipped her head and sucked and massaged his balls. John cried out in pleasure and began to stroke himself, pre-cum leaking from his tip and dripping down onto Natalie's hair.

Natalie grabbed his cock and licked the pre-cum off the tip. She gave him an impish smile and fed his cock into her warm, wet mouth.

John threw his head back and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked down to see her sparkling blues staring up at him through her thick lashes, her head bobbing up and down his thick shaft.

Natalie could feel his cock pulsate in her mouth. She relaxed her muscles and began to deep throat him, her nose pressing against his abs. Her mouth was being stretched out by its enormous size but the sensation of his throbbing cock was making her wetter by the second. She pulled back but kept his bulging head between her lips.

"Natalie I'm going to cum," John told her in a husky voice.

Instead of pulling back completely, Natalie began to stroke the base of his cock while she sucked on the head. John pushed her head down further as his hot cum spewed out of him, shooting the back of her throat.

Natalie swallowed and then licked his cock clean. She kissed her way up his body and captured his lips, letting him taste himself. She could feel her panties soaking with her pussy juices, her desire and need for me him becoming almost painful.

"Now that my belly is full, I think you should fill my pussy."

John stood there transfixed as Natalie unbuttoned the nurses uniform and slipped it off her body. He harden again instantly as Natalie unclasped her white lace bra, exposing her round, alabaster breasts. His head bent down as he greedily took her right breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple until it puckered. His hand moved to her other breast and massaged it, rubbing her nipple in circular motion with his thumb until it was a harden peak.

Natalie pushed her panties down her hips and legs. While her left hand stroked his cock, her right hand parted her folds. Her pussy was sopping, her juices running down her thighs. She stuck a finger inside of her and began to finger-fuck herself as John continued his torment on her breasts.

"John! I need you inside of me now!" Natalie screamed out. She pushed John away and laid herself on his bed, bending her legs and spreading them wide, the lace stockings and heels still on.

John placed himself in between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet slit, coating the tip with her juices. He stuck two fingers inside of her sopping hole and started to thrust in and out of her. Natalie began to wither and tremble underneath him, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

John removed his fingers and pushed the head of his cock inside of her. Natalie began to grind her body downward, trying to take more of him inside but John halted her actions by firmly grasping onto her hips. He pulled her legs up into the air and with one thrust, pushed his cock all the way to the hilt.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD JOHN!"

John lost all sense of control as he pounded into her helpless pussy, his cock stretching her out. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, his balls slapping her bottom with ever thrust.

Natalie was biting her lip from screaming out. Her right hand was fondling her breasts, which were bouncing up and down with every thrust of John's cock. Her left hand had found her clit and was rubbing it frantically. She began to buck her hips against John's slamming cock, trying to get him to cum inside of her.

John watched as his cock moved in and out of Natalie, his shaft slick with her juices. He could feel his balls tighten and knew he was near his release. He began to thrust into her with reckless abandonment, faster and harder. Her walls started to tighten around his pulsating cock as Natalie's back arched off the bed.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She yelled out passionately.

John could feel her pussy juices running down his cock. With one final thrust, he erupted, his cum shooting deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, his semi-hard cock still inside of her. He lifted his head and gave her a deep and lingering kiss.

"I love you Natalie."

_Knock-knock-knock._

John's eyes popped open. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on the couch, his clothes still on. He checked his watch and realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Damn it," he said angrily.

_Knock-knock-knock._

John let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, trying to adjust the erection that was straining against his pants.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Natalie asked as she walked in, wearing the same outfit she had on in the hospital and carrying an overnight bag.

John gave her a bashful smile and said, " I fell asleep and had the best dream of my life.


	7. Cleansing Desire

**Written by WhiteDove (me)**

**ABC OWNS THEM

* * *

**

**Cleansing Desire**

Natalie stepped in the shower and turned on the water. It wasn't her shower or even her apartment. She was still at John's, for 2 weeks she had been there to take care of him. As the water cascaded down her bare back she thought about the kiss he had given her the first night she had stayed. As much as she hated to admit it she had loved that kiss, she had wanted it just as much as he did. Turning the water just a little hotter hoping to burn away the memory Natalie didn't here the shower door open up.

"Oh Sorry!" John said staring at her naked form, frozen to the spot. "I…I wasn't paying attention"

John looked at her just drinking her in. It had been pure torture to live with her for weeks and not touch her, not kiss her. Feeling like he had just been struck in the stomach he let his eyes wandered her beautiful body. He imagined running his hands over her luscious curves, kissing her lips. He remembered the feel of her body against his as he made love to her. His breathing quickened and he began to sweat.

Natalie looked up shocked. John was standing there naked just staring at her. Looking into his eyes she knew what he was thinking. Looking down she confirmed it, he was hard and firm and obviously aroused. She blushed when she looked up and saw that he had been watching her look at him. With out thinking of the consequences she reached out and pulled him into the shower with her, pulled his head down and kissed him.

John was startled out of his frozen state when Natalie pulled him in the shower with her and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back immediately, deeply. Pushing her back against the wall of the shower directly under the showerhead he devoured her mouth with his, sliding his hands into her hair and pressing her mouth against his harder.

Surprised and aroused by John's desire for her Natalie slid her arms around his waist and held on. Opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his she moaned softly. Fire rocketed thorough her as their tongues danced and their hands clutched at each other frantically. Running her hand up his back she was delighted when John moaned loudly into her ear.

"God Natalie! I want you." John rasped into her ear as he trailed his lips down her neck. As his lips reached her collarbone John laved his tongue over her skin tasting her skin as well as her fruity body wash she used. Nothing could have turned John on more. He trailed down to her breasts and put his mouth on her nipple and licked, smiling when she moaned and shuddered.

Feeling John's lips and tongue on her breasts Natalie slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. Her moan of disappointment when his lips didn't stay long turned into a purr of pleasure when she felt him at her stomach and sinking lower, his intention now clear.

John trailed his lips down her stomach and to the inside of her thighs. Using his hands to spread her legs wide he brought one hand up to gently cup her. Pressing a hand to her then using his fingers to part her moist folds he smiled at her fevered moans. Sliding a finger up into her moist throbbing core John moaned at the feel of her. Pulling it out then sliding 2 fingers into her he began to pleasure her. In and out his fingers slid until she was grabbing at his hair and begging him to take her. But John wasn't finished yet his body on fire and cock throbbing he wanted to take her then and there but then it would be over much too fast. First he wanted to make Natalie scream his name.

Feeling John's mouth on her Natalie bit back a loud moan. Tangling her hands in his hair even tighter she locked her knees to keep them from buckling. When he flicked her clit with his tongue she couldn't hold back the passionate moan. As he worked no her using both hands and mouth she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release. John," she moaned trying to pull him up. But when he hummed no and entered her with his tongue she could hold back any longer and she climaxed screaming his name.

John felt Natalie let go and he continued to lick and suckle her until he felt her contractions stop. Moving back up her body with a self-satisfied grin he kissed her deeply letting her taste her own juices on his mouth. The shower continued to pound down on them as they kissed passionately. He was surprised when Natalie spun them around and pressed him up against the wall but before he could voice a protest she had her hand around his dick. They continued to kiss wildly as Natalie began to stroke her hand up and down his velvety cock the spraying water adding to the sensual sensations.

After a minute more of kissing Natalie broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down his body. Pausing to kiss then to lightly nip his stomach before continuing her journey down. Finally down on her knees at eye level with his straining cock Natalie leaned forward and captured him in her mouth and sucked. John moaned harshly and his breathing increased rapidly. Natalie began to slide down on him then pull back till he almost popped out of her mouth causing John to groan and entangle his fingers in her hair, guiding her. After a minute of that Natalie could feel that John was almost ready to burst so she took her mouth off him and kissed her way back up his body. "Take me John," She whispered in his ear and that was all he needed.

Turning them around again John pushed her back up against the wall, lifted her up, and entered her. Feeling her silky walls close around him John couldn't help but moan in pleasure. When Natalie wrapped her legs around him and squeezed them tight he moaned again and began thrusting into her. Again and again he pounded into her, until he could feel her inner muscled begin to spasm and she began to thrash her head while emitting a high keening sound. The feel and sounds of her release brought his own and he pounded into her again then erupted inside her shouting "I love you Natalie!" in the throes of passion.

Coming down of their sexual high a few minutes later Natalie put her feet on the floor and pushed him back a bit. "Did you mean it?"

John looked at her seriously not saying anything for a minute then nodded, "Yeah I did," he said softly.

"I love you too, John!" Throwing her arms around him she hugged him close. Feeling his arms around her, the shower spray washing all the bad memories down the drain Natalie began to believe that maybe love...his love...their love was worth all the pain and heartache that had come with it.


	8. Costco Run

Written By **jerseygeorgia**

**Costco Run**

As Natalie walked from the lab to John's office, she thought of all that had happened in the past 24 hours or so… especially John finding Lenny the forger and clearing Bo. That made the little tiff John and Natalie had had over her confronting Nash and Claudia seem a very small thing – but they really hadn't had much time together since to even briefly talk about it, so she felt a bit funny as she approached his door.

John was deep in thought at his desk, but sensed a presence and just knew it was Natalie. He looked up and smiled at her, genuinely glad to see her.

"You're a sight for sore eyes", he said.

Natalie let out a small, self-conscious chuckle and took a step inside his office, saying, "Yeah?".

John motioned for her to come further into his office and he came around his desk to lean against it. As Natalie moved closer he reached out and took her hand.

"You still mad at me?"

"John, I can't say I was actually MAD at you… just upset… about the whole situation, I mean Nash is trying to obliterate Jess….and…"

As John listened to Natalie his thumb was tracing circles on the back of her hand. "I know… but you have been doing right and holding me back when I have been about to lose control over my family stuff – and I'm just trying to have your back too."

Natalie smiled and said, "I know, and I do appreciate it. I guess it isn't as fun to be on the receiving end of that sort of advice",  
she laughed.

John laughed too. Shifting gears he said, "Maybe we can finally get a night to just kick back and relax … I was going to finish up a few things here, but it won't take long. Are you close to ready?"

"John, I would love to hang out. I was actually going to dash out now to do a quick favor for Jessica. There is a new Costco that just opened up and she needs some stuff for Brennan. Apparently babies go through lots of diapers and wipes and she buys them in bulk there. They also have a great deal on our favorite beer! By the time I get back, you'll probably just be getting home yourself."

"Costco, huh? Don't think I've ever been to one. What if I just bag what I was going to do and come with you?"

Natalie laughed, "YOU want to come to Costco with me?! You'd rather go to a warehouse club than finish up here? The thought just struck her funny and she continued to giggle.

John looked at her seriously, taking her second hand in his, and said, "No, I'd rather spend the time with you. And aren't you always saying how great it would be for us to do normal couple' stuff – this would qualify, right?"

"You're on McBain, but be prepared to be overwhelmed."

Natalie drove them to the new Costco, and when John walked it he genuinely was taken aback. "They have refrigerators AND groceries?"

Natalie laughed – "AND everything in between! Come on."

As they made their way around the store, Natalie could sense John's mood begin to lighten. He was like a little kid taking it all in – picking up some CDs, a new polo shirt (black, of course). At one point he grabbed a feather duster, unbeknownst to Natalie until she felt its gentle touch on the front of her neck, heading towards her collar bone and the V-neck of her shirt.

"John!" she exclaimed, beginning to blush a little.

John laughed out loud at her expression, "Lighten up, Buchanan. Just having a little fun.. you remember FUN don't you?"

"Oh, that's rich. You are lecturing me on lightening up?" But she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "I want to stock up on a few other things for Jess – let's go to the produce room."

John quizzically mouthed "produce room?" to himself, but sure enough, a minute later they were walking into a climate controlled, cool room with walls of produce. John watched Natalie intently inspect lettuce, and spinach, and when his eyes fell on her chest – which they often did – he realized the cold was having a certain effect on her.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, crossing them in front of her chest. He could feel her stiffen briefly but then relax. "Um, Natalie, it is a bit chilly in here, huh? Next time you, uh, might consider bringing a sweater or one of those shawl things that you can drape... or you might find yourself having to fight off some perv without me here to ward them off". John was a bit surprised by the flash of proprietary anger he felt at the thought of some other guy checking Natalie out. He kept his arms around Natalie, rubbing her upper arms to warm her.

Natalie sucked in a breath. The feel of John's hot breath on the now-chilled skin of her neck and ear was causing more of a reaction in her than the cold – and in other places than her breasts. The hands caressing her arms weren't helping.

Natalie tilted her head up to look John in the eye and said, "John, what you are doing now is not helping."

John chuckled softly and breathed against her neck, "Hmmm, not quite sure what you mean", and he quickly nibbled the soft skin just beneath her ear lobe".

"John! Really…"

He laughed and pulled his arms away. "Okay, okay. I'll just try to block the view of others – good thing it's kinda slow here right now".

Natalie tried hard to re-concentrate on her task, feeling John's eyes upon her. She reached for a cucumber and was inspecting it closely when she looked at John and saw a smile tug at his lips. When she met his gaze he wiggled his eyebrows mock suggestively, and she dropped the cucumber like it was on fire.

John laughed and in a voice straining for innocence said, "There are some nice large – I mean ripe – bananas over there".

Natalie wheeled on John, and was completely unsuccessful keeping the humor out of her voice as she said, "John McBain, WHAT has gotten into you?! Is this what you were like when you were 15? You have clearly been too cooped up lately!"

John laughed back and followed her out of the produce room. "Where to next, Natalie? I bet they have a dairy section – you know, maybe we could get some Redi-Whip".

"John!" Beyond shooting him a look that was a mixture of disgust, surprise, but mostly mirth, she could manage no other words and stalked off towards the paper goods.

A bit later, they passed by the furniture area and there were five massage recliners lined up for customers to test. John put a hand on Natalie's arm to slow her, saying "Hey, we have both been working hard – let's stop for a moment and try these out. I've always wondered if they really work."

Natalie went along with it, and they claimed two chairs next to each other, sitting back and using the remote to try the different settings. Natalie put it on a gentle rolling massage setting, sat back and closed her eyes. She was thinking about John's current high spirits, which led to her thinking of the produce room and feel of his arms around her and his hot breath on her neck. The thought was an arousing one, and as she tried to quell that feeling the chair conspired against her, moving to the next setting in its cycle, which was a series of massages and vibrations. Natalie felt her traitorous body begin to respond to the combination of her thoughts and the chair's motions – which prompted additional memories of other times John had touched her. She flushed with embarrassment and felt like some crazy wanton woman as she sat in a public place!

John had been enjoying his own chair experience and had looked over to see if Natalie was as well. He saw the play of emotions over her face and the flush claiming her throat and face, and as she grabbed for the remote to end her torture he leaned over and whispered in a deep, throaty voice, "Doesn't that feel good, Natalie? Not too much for you, is it?" He had meant to be funny, but when her gaze locked with his, he became deadly serious and felt some stirrings of his own that left him uncomfortable only because of their current location.

Natalie's body responded to the sound of his voice and his breath on her skin. She jerked back, sprang out of the chair and headed off in the direction of diapers and wipes.

John followed along, and she could hear him laughing behind her back. Natalie took deep breaths as she pushed the cart, trying to calm herself. At that moment, she realized that the handle bar of the cart was hitting her right at nipple level, further inciting her body. She dropped her hold on the cart, flung "here, you push" over her should to John, and crossed her arms over her body as she studied the array of diapers. John laughed even louder since he knew exactly what had happened.

He said, "boy, I really haven't been paying enough attention to you if all it takes is a massage chair and a shopping cart!"

Natalie battled anger and the desire to laugh – she was mostly mad because she couldn't stay mad. Then she thought, "hmm, two can play this game".

She handed the diapers to John, and as he stowed them in the cart she shocked him by moving behind him and putting a hand deep into each of his front pockets, moving them around in search of something. Natalie felt John's back stiffen and the intake of his breath. She said in all innocence, "Just checking for change… I want to buy some gum balls later." All semblance of innocence was lost on those last thre words given her breathy delivery, and the movement of her hands in his pockets. She felt a slight tension pull on the front cloth of John's pants, and he must have felt it too because he grabbed her wrists to stop the movement of her hands.

"Natalie!" She laughed and withdrew her hands, saying, "sorry, I forgot you don't like people invading your SPACE".

As they were finally headed towards the check-out, they passed a few sample carts, one of which happened to be giving away mini vanilla ice cream cones. Without hesitation Natalie stepped right up to grab one and began to eat it, licking it all over to keep the melting ice cream from dripping. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud as she felt John's eyes on her and noticed a faint flush creeping up his neck. He could not take his eyes off her as she went to work on the cone. She finally removed her mouth from the ice cream, and asked him, "do you want some?" as she licked some ice cream off her upper lip.

John simply shook his head and bolted for the check out, leaving a silently laughing Natalie trailing in his wake.

Natalie was unloading the cart when John came up behind her and pressed himself up against her bottom. She could feel his arousal as he leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear, "Anything else you need, or are we ready to go?"

Before she could pull herself together to respond, he had moved away and began to help box the groceries. As the cashier rang up their items, John and Natalie kept meeting each others' eyes, and all humor was gone, replaced by desire. He wasn't even touching her and Natalie could feel her body respond and clamor for the feel of him.

They left the store and stowed their items. Natalie got behind the wheel of the car and began to drive. Neither of them said a thing. As she came upon a turn off for a deserted and wooded camp area, she swerved to take it and parked far off the road. Turning to a surprised John she said, "lose the pants – and the boxers too!"

John looked at her open mouthed not sure if he was more surprised by their detour or the look on her face as she made her commands. She reiterated, "drop em, McBain" and since a key part of him was already standing at attention, he said, "Yes ma'am!" and did exactly what she demanded.

Natalie was already reaching beneath her skirt to remove her panties, and then she was straddling him and he felt her close around him as he cried out from the sensation. As Natalie rode him he met her every step of the way with deep thrusts that lifted his entire lower body off the seat of the car, bracing himself on the armrests on either side of him for better leverage. Natalie leaned forward and took his mouth with hers and their tongues mated and further stoked their passion. So frantic were their movements that Natalie had to hold on to the handle at the top of the side window to keep her balance. Their breathing was so heavy that the windows of the car took less than a minute to completely fog over.

As Natalie felt John's incredibly hard length split her and pound into her, she gyrated her hips to maximize the pleasure for both. Natalie felt one of John's hands move and rub her swollen bud, and then she was gone, her orgasm shaking her violently as her muscles contracted around John and her head fell forward.

John could feel Natalie begin to tighten further around him, and knew one touch on her most sensitive part would likely be enough to send her over the edge. He knew he wouldn't last much longer either, given the heightened state of arousal they had both been in while walking around the store. Sure enough, as he felt her orgasm take her, he lost all conscious thought himself as he felt himself pour into her and his whole body shook.

A full five minutes later, John finally felt ready to speak. He was still inside Natalie, and they had remained collapsed in each others arms as the shudders racking their bodies became fewer and farther between.

John put his hand on either side of Natalie's head and gently pushed her back so they could look at each other. She smiled shyly at him and he gently kissed her forehead, eyes and then her lips. Then he said, "I hear they are having a sale tomorrow at Sam's Club."

Natalie looked into John's eyes and whispered, "And next week at BJ's", and then she thought nothing but felt much as John's mouth parted her lips, his tongue found hers, and she felt him harden again inside her core.

Needless to say, the car windows stayed fogged up for a bit more – and it was a VERY good thing they had not bought any frozen foods.


	9. Mile High

Written By **Missy Ann**

Mile High NC-17 

"Are you sure you want to do this John?" Natalie asked him as she sat down in the seat next to the window. The plane would be taking off any minute and she wanted him to know that they didn't have to leave now if he wanted to change his mind.

John looked at her and grinned. He wanted to get away from all this, all the pressure, all the uncertainty, and the taunting. That wasn't to say he liked leaving the case unfinished but both he and Natalie needed a break. He could tell, even though she tried hard to hide it, that she was feeling tired and neglected. He needed to do something to show her that she was important, more important than any case he might be working on including his father's case. "I'm sure."

He settled in the seat next to her and looked around. They were in first class and even though the plan was done boarding there were still quite a few empty seats surrounding them. John was happy about that. He didn't like feeling crowded. Even the seats across from them were empty. The captain announced they were ready to take off and he felt Natalie's hand on his. "What is it?" He asked her concerned.

"Taking off makes me really nervous." She explained, gripping his hand tighter as the plane began to ascend into the air. As the plane leveled out Natalie stifled a yawn and leaned back. "I can't believe we are going to Texas! Asa must be nuts to think we will have any fun!" Asa had bought their tickets after Natalie had said she and John wanted to get away and relax for a little while. Natalie had tried to refuse but he had insisted, going so far as to buy them tickets and practically shove them out the door.

John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "I don't know. Its definitely a change of pace." He said optimistically. He tightened his arm but the armrest dug into his side. He leaned away enough to push the armrest up and then pulled her close once more. When she yawned again and cuddled next to him he smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Kissing the top of her head lightly he said, "Go to sleep. Its gonna be a long flight." 'It was at that.' He thought. The feel of her body pressed against him heated his blood and made him want to kiss her.

Natalie snuggled against him and feeling his hand running up and down her arm she drifted into a light sleep, vaguely hearing John ask the stewardess not to disturb them. Some time later the plane hit some turbulence and Natalie was jolted awake. Her face was on Johns lap! She started to move but then she felt John's fingers run through her hair and she stayed where she was.

John felt her wake and sifted in his seat. Natalie had fallen asleep and he had positioned her so that he could stroke her hair and just hold her as she slept. He loved the feel of her sleeping against him. His body also loved it, maybe too much as he had to force him self to remain calm and not to react to her nearness. He wasn't completely successful though and his hand began to wander her back, gently stroking. The feel of her hair against his fingers made him want to bury his hands in it, bring her face up to his, and kiss her senseless.

Natalie felt the change in his touch and immediately her senses went on alert. Her breath quickened and became more shallow as a wave of desire swept through her. Smiling against his lap she rubbed her face into his groin, teasing him. He hardened instantly under her teasing motions and Natalie laughed under her breath.

John groaned at her motions and he clasped her head and pulled. Once she was sitting upright he leaned in and kissed her with passion. His body was hard and aching when he pulled away, "Natalie..." he muttered under his breath knowing that this was not the place. He wanted to be inside her but as he glanced around he noticed that while the first class area was not that occupied there were still people around.

Natalie smiled at his muttered words, she was feeling bold today. She leaned in and kissed him again then, when he began to kiss her back with increasing passion, she brought her hand to his zipper and stroked the hard ridge of his erection.

At her touch John pulled back and looked at her face. The devilish grin she wore made him suck in a breath. "Natalie we can't... not here..." he said to her even though there was nothing he wanted to do more. He glanced around again and paused. There wasn't anyone in the seats across from them and the old couple in front of them was asleep.

Natalie mock pouted and said, "Come on John. Live a little." She brought her hand back to his thigh and ran her fingertips over it lightly, her nails scraping lightly. She settled back into her seat and looked straight ahead but continued to move her hand on his thigh. She didn't know what had gotten into her but at the moment she was having so much fun teasing John. After all the weeks of all the tension and stress that had come with John trying to find his fathers murderer it felt good to just let go and have a little fun. She inched her hand slightly higher and played with the hem of his shirt before sliding her hand back to his hard on. She stroked him again, kneading his erection, drawing a muffled moan from him.

"Live a little?" he thought "if she kept that up she was gonna kill him! Two could play this game he thought' and he smiled wickedly. Glancing around yet again to be sure no one was watching he brought his hand to her thigh and began to play with her knee. He smiled at the goose bumps he felt rise up at his touch. He was thankful that she had worn a skirt as he began to stroke her thigh. Her hand had stopped its movements and he arched his hips slightly. She took the hint and began to stroke him again. The feel of her hand on his throbbing cock was heaven and he had to stifle a groan. Loving the feel of her skin he inched his hand up under her skirt and touched her inner thighs lightly.

Natalie gasped at the feel of John's hand on her inner thigh. Fire shot through her and she instinctively opened her legs wider, granting him access. When he hand moved higher she had to grind her teeth together so hold in the moans that were trying to force their way out. Slowly, much too slowly for her, he inched his way to her core. She was already sopping wet for him and she wanted to feel his fingers touching her, stroking her. Unconsciously she arched her hips into his touch again stopping her movements on him as she concentrated on her own pleasure.

John felt her stop again but this time he didn't mind. He was enjoying driving her crazy too much. Finally he reached her center and ran his fingers over the damp material of her thong. He looked around again then, seeing no one, he moved the material aside and delved into the folds of her aching sex. He ran the tip of his finger over sensitive flesh moaning to himself when he felt her tremble in pleasure. He teased her, running his finger back and forth, stopping to circle her little nub before moving on to another spot.

Natalie widened her legs even further as he stroked her. Her mind blank of everything but the way he was making her feel. ""Oh god!" she mumbled as he continued to torture her with his fingers, touching and caressing but not going deeper. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel those long nimble fingers caressing her from the inside out. "John" she moaned and grabbed his arm, stilling his motions and arched her hips into his hand, telling him with out words exactly what she wanted.

John understood her silent pleading and suddenly with out warning thrust his index finger into her. He sifted in his seat a bit, both to get a better angle to touch her and also to move into a position that better accommodated his bulging erection. He felt her clench her thighs around his arm keeping him in place and grinned, "I'm not going anywhere baby." He murmured to her and wiggled his finger loving the startled gasp she let out. He loved touching her feeling her grip him as her inner muscled tried to bring his finger deeper into her. He started to move his finger slowly, in and out of her body. His body cried out for release but he controlled his desire for her. Adding another finger he hissed in pleasure as she began to move her hips with him, riding his hand.

Natalie moved with him, her body throbbed with need as her rode his fingers. Fire shot through her robbing her of breath, making her lightheaded. When he brought his thumb up and began to rub her clit she gasped out his name and arched up. Clutching at his arm her body tightened on his fingers and she came into his hand. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, leaving her gasping for breath. Finally after a long moment her climax subsided and she relaxed still out of breath.

John looked at her as she loosed her grip on his arm. His hand soaked with her juices and his cock ready to explode he smiled and removed his hand. Bringing his hand to his mouth he carefully began to lick them clean, fully aware of the passion that flared in her eyes as she watched him. When he was finished he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance. Suddenly Natalie's face flushed and she looked out the window quickly. John turned to see what had alarmed her and grinned. It was a stewardess passing out drinks. She merely glanced at them and when John shook his head she went about her business. The minute she was out of sight he was startled to feel Natalie's hand once again on his still hard cock.

Natalie was embarrassed at first that they almost got caught but her desire to make John feel what she had felt outweighed that embarrassment. As soon as the woman left she brought her hand back to John's lap and squeezed. She grinned at him at his astonished look and began to stroke him through his jeans. He moaned and she upped the pace a bit wanting him to ache and burn for her.

John ached all right. He moved his hips into her hand echoing her earlier motions as she stroked him to the point of combustion. He was hot, hard, and ready to burst. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her, now. He didn't want it to go this way and he looked around. "Come on," he growled, standing up and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her up out of her seat and to a door. Opening it he pushed her inside and followed. Turning on the light closing the door quietly so no one would notice he locked it, the fan coming on loudly.

Natalie blinked and looked around the tiny room. It was the bathroom of course and she grinned to herself. She had always wanted to do this. There wasn't much room and they were practically were plastered together, not that it bothered her anyway. She didn't have anymore time to think because John shoved her against the sink undid his jeans and shoved them down, then he reached for her. He shoved her skirt up and yanked her thong down her legs. She kicked off the thong and gasped as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Her hands went around his neck as he lifted her even higher, wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her down sharply onto his erection.

John kissed her long and hard as he impaled her with his hard shaft, moaning into her mouth. He gripped her hips and lifted her slightly then let her slid back down, the movement sending pleasure rocketing thru him. He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck. He bit her gently with his teeth as she tightened her legs drawing him deeper. "God, Natalie! You feel so good." He groaned into her ear. He moved his hands to her bottom and began to lift her up and groaned again as she slid back down onto him.

Natalie was drowning in desire. Her body was on fire with wanting him. The feel of him inside her wiped out all logical thought from her brain. Her only thought now was to feel him moving inside of her. To this end she tightened her legs and, planting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself and began to ride him. She moaned as his hands on her ass helped with the movements. Soon he was pounding into her and she couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure that were ripped from her throat. Her entire being focused on achieving the ultimate pleasure.

"Miss? Miss? Could you hurry up in there? The plane is going to land in 10 minutes," Said a voice from the other side of the door. The stewardess! Natalie froze and her eyes flashed to John's. He pulsed inside her and she gasped. Finally finding her voice Natalie called out, "Ok. Uh. I'll be out in just a minute." She waited a minute and they heard the woman walk away.

"Well that was interesting," John said, still buried deep inside Natalie's body. He burned for release and he flexed his hips, drawing a sharp gasp from her. He felt her clench around him and knew they weren't done yet. He began to move her on him again and soon they were gasping in pleasure. He knew he couldn't last much longer so he reached down and touched her clit. She went off like a rocket, her loud keening cry swallowed up by the fan noise as she came. Her inner contractions pulled his release from him and he too went over the edge. He cock erupted, pulsing and jerking inside her body as he came in a long wave of ecstasy. He moaned her name loudly, the noise also muted by the fan.

They clung together tightly, their bodies still trembling in aftermath of their furious orgasm. After a long moment Natalie unwound her legs from his waist and stood up. She brushed the sweat from her face and said, "Wow!"

John looked at her and said, "Yeah, wow!" His heart was still beating fast as he pulled up his pants and straightened out his clothes. He watched Natalie pull on her underwear and smooth out her skirt. When she looked at him he took the back of her head in his hand and brought her mouth up to his. He kissed her deeply for a long moment, his tongue finding hers.

They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. "Miss? Are you ok in there?" The stewardess from before asked thru the door. They grinned sheepishly at each other and looking herself over Natalie reached behind John and hit the handle that flushed the toilet. It was loud and Natalie whispered to John, "I'll go out first and you follow." At his nod she opened the door and, closing it behind her so that it was only open a crack, stepped out. "Sorry" she said to the stewardess as she hurried back to her seat thinking that this was the best plane ride ever.

John waited a minute then he walked out of the bathroom. Looking neither right nor left he started back to his seat. "Sir?" someone called and he stopped. 'Shit' he thought. As the stewardess came up nest to him she said softly, "You forgot to zip your fly." She giggled and then turned and left to give someone a drink.

John flushed darkly and muttered to himself as he looked down. He had indeed forgotten to zip, reaching down to do so he zipped up quickly and hurried to his seat, ignoring the knowing looks and wolfish grins that followed him. As he sat down he looked at Natalie, who was smiling widely at him, and though 'this was the best plane ride ever!'

**The End **


	10. Passing Grade

Written By Shama

**Passing Grade**

John's Office

"I am never going to pass this stupid test!" Natalie cried out in frustration, throwing her notebook on the floor of John's office.

John looked up from his case file and grinned. She was so cute when she was agitated, her face flushed with heat, her ocean blue eyes blazing. His eyes wandered to her ample breasts, encased in a tight, white t-shirt, her pale pink bra slightly visible. Although he loved every inch of Natalie's voluptuous body, her breasts made his heart stop beating. They fit perfectly in his hands when he fondled, massaged and squeezed them. Her pink nipples puckered at his slightest touch and were very sensitive to cold air.

"John! Did you hear me?" Natalie called out.

John shook his head clear of his smutty thoughts and focused on Natalie and her piercing glare.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" John asked as he shifted in his seat, trying to stop his hard on.

"I said that if I failed that damn practice test then there is no way I am going to pass the real one." Natalie threw her head back onto John's couch, her silky red hair falling on her slender shoulders.

"I should give up now and save myself the embarrassment."

John got up from his chair and walked around his desk. He sat down on the chair across from Natalie and took her delicate hands into his.

"You are not going to fail Natalie. You are going to pass and I am going to help you."

Before Natalie could say anything John got up and closed the doors to his office. Natalie watched with a joyful smile as John picked up his phone and told his assistant not to let anyone disturb him.

John turned back to see Natalie smiling at him happily. He picked up the notebook she had thrown, handed to her, and sat back down.

"Okay," he said, picking up one of her heavy textbooks, "I'll ask you some question from chapter 5."

"Oh great," Natalie replied sarcastically. "I hate chapter 5! It's all about mass spectrometry. "

John gave her one of his sexy grins. He knew she had been studying this chapter the most because of all the footnotes she had written on the pages. John noticed her less than enthused attitude and realized he would need to make the material more interesting in order for her to focus. He had a flash of brilliance and smiled.

"Maybe," he began to say in a slow, sly way, "we could make studying a little bit more interesting."

Natalie gave him a doubtful smile. "Mass spectrometry interesting? Next you'll be telling me that studying blood splatter patterns is more fun then shooting pool."

"Just here me out okay. I was thinking that if you answer a question right," John began to say in a slow, teasing manner, "I will take off one item of clothing."

Natalie's eyes widened, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Are you serious? You'll strip for me?" She asked him in a sexy whisper.

John gave her a salacious smile. "I'll take off one thing for every question you answer right," he repeated. "But if you answer a question wrong then you have to take something off."

"Wait a second!" Natalie protested. "That's not fair. One, I hate everything about mass spectrometry so I will end up sitting on your couch naked and feeling more like an idiot then I did before and two, you have an advantage over me."

"What advantage?" John asked her in amusement.

"You have more clothes on then I do! You have your suit jacket on, your black shirt, your boxers, your pants, socks, and shoes. I'm wearing a t-shirt, my bra, my jeans , and my high heels."

"And panties," John added.

Natalie smiled at him sheepishly. "Actually," she said coyly, "I'm not wearing any panties."

John felt a familiar stirring in his pants. The knowledge that Natalie was going commando made him want to sweep everything off his desk, throw her down it, and savage her body passionately.

Natalie giggled at John's obvious discomfort. "Are you alright John?" she asked in a sultry voice.

John cleared his throat, looked down at the text book and nodded hid head rapidly. "Yeah, yeah I'm...okay. So what do you think?"

"Well, if you take off your jacket, both of your shoes and one sock to even things out then I'm in," Natalie answered pensively.

John pulled off both shoes and his right sock. He removed his jacket and threw on his desk.

"Okay," he said with a sexy smile. "First question is easy. What does a mass spectrometer do?"

Natalie's eyes were shut tight as she answered. "A mass spectrometer measures the mass to change ratio of ions."

"Excellent," John replied.

Natalie's eyes popped open with surprise, "Really? I got it right?"

"You got it right," John said, smiling at how happy she was. "Okay, one right answer means I take off my left sock."

Natalie had a smile like a Cheshire cat as John threw his left sock on to the ground.

"Okay Buchanan, question two. What are the two laws that apply to the mass to change ratio?"

"Lorentz force law and Newton's second law of motion," Natalie replied automatically.

"Right again," John told her. He stood up and began to unbutton his blue shirt slowly, feeling the heat of Natalie's gaze.

"That's it baby! Work it!" Natalie exclaimed playfully, loving every minute of John's uncomfortableness.

"I thought you said you didn't know this stuff," John said as he sat back down.

"I never said I didn't know anything about mass spectrometry. I said I hated it," she replied with a sly grin.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Well then here is a harder question. Which analyzer oscillates electrical fields to selectively stabilize ions passing through a radio frequency?"

"Time of flight analyzer," Natalie replied knowingly.

"Oh I'm sorry but that's wrong. The correct answer is quadrupole analyzer," John told her with a sexy smirk.

"You are so lying," Natalie cried out indignantly. She grabbed the textbook out of John's hand and looked for herself.

John leaned back in chair and grinned as her face flushed with anger. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing with heat. She tossed the book back at him and said, "It was a stupid question."

"It may have been a stupid question but you got it wrong. Come on Buchanan, take something off," John replied playfully.

Natalie scowled at him as she took of her right high- heeled shoe. "Pervert," she said as she threw her shoe on the floor.

10 minutes later and John was clad only in his black boxers. Natalie was one question away from him being totally nude. Natalie sat across from him, her arms crossed over her pink bra. Her white shirt laid in a puddle next to John's pants. She just had to answer one more question right and then her eyes would be a able to feast upon John's sexy body. She looked down at John's crotch and could see his thick, long cock hardening.

"Ah ha! I got it," John said triumphantly. He gave her a cocky smile, knowing she would never be able to get the question right. In mere seconds John would be treated to either her amazing tits or sexy pussy!

"Okay Detective, let me have it," Natalie replied in a sultry voice.

John could feel beads of sweat form upon his brow. He was rock hard and he desperately wanted to throw the text book down and fuck Natalie hard. He cleared his throat and asked, "How does Fourier transform mass spectrometry measure mass?"

Natalie bit her lip from smiling. She knew the answer but at that moment she was so horny she could have cared less. She gave John a puzzled look and shook her head slowly, her bottom lip pouting slightly.

"I don't know," she said innocently. "I guess that means I have to take something off."

John's eyes widened as Natalie stood up slowly and walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step. She stood in front of him as her hands made their way to her breasts. John licked his lips and watched in awe as Natalie squeezed her tits, pushing them together and jiggling them for him. She pinched her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and moaned with pleasure as she felt them harden.

"Do you want me to take this off or..." her voice trailed as her hands glided down her lithe waist before resting on her jeans. "Or do you want me to take this off?"

John opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He threw the textbook on to the ground and wrapped his arms around Natalie's hips. He pulled her closer and started to kiss and lick her stomach. His hands squeezed her ass as Natalie ran her fingers through his hair.

The moment Natalie felt his lips on her body her pussy began to get wet. She needed him now!

John felt her move away from him. She stepped back and gave him a sexy smile. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. John reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out, stroking it gently as Natalie's jeans fell to the floor.

Natalie stepped out of jeans and kicked them to the side. Her right hand moved in between her thighs and John let out a guttural moan as she ran her fingers up and down her wet slit. She pushed a finger in and finger fucked herself. She pulled out slowly and walked over to John. She held out her finger to him and John greedily sucked it clean.

Natalie got on her knees and removed John's hand from his dick, pre-cum oozing from the tip. Natalie leaned forward and licked his sweet essence. Her tongue swept across the throbbing head as her right hand stroked the base. Her left found her clit and she massaged it gently.

John placed his hands in her hair and pushed her head down, silently begging her to suck his cock. Natalie looked up and gave him a devilish smile before engulfing his entire length. John threw his head back and pushed his hips up as Natalie started to deep throat him. He could feel the head of his shaft hit the back of her throat. He looked down and saw Natalie's head bobbing up and down, pressing her nose against his abs.

Natalie could feels John's cock pulsating in her mouth. She slowly released him with a pop, continuing to stroke him. Her left hand reached behind her back and she unclasped her bra. She let go of John's dick, which was standing proud and firm, and slid the straps of her bra down her arms. She stood up quickly and straddled John's lap.

John pushed his boxers down his leg and held onto his cock as Natalie slowly lowered herself. They moaned in mutual pleasure as John ran the head of his cock up and down her slit, coating the head with her juices. Natalie placed her hands on John's strong shoulders as John's dick pushed into her pussy.

"Oh God!" She cried out as she pushed herself all the way down. John's cock was stretching her pussy out and Natalie could hardly breath. She began to rock back and forth, pulling him in deeper.

John's hands gripped Natalie's hips as she slowly rode him. He looked down and watched in fascination as his shaft slid in and out of her. He could feel her walls clenching him as she humped him with increasing speed. Her tits bounced up and down and John could help but latch on to her nipple, sucking and biting on it gently.

Natalie fucked John hard. She slammed down on him with each thrust, his throbbing cock pressing against her g-spot.

"John!" she screamed out in bliss as his left hand found her clit, rubbing and pinching it gently.

"Faster Natalie!" John demanded forcefully. He continued to rub her clit as she bounced up and down his cock.

Natalie's body went rigid as she felt her orgasm approaching. She wanted to cum with John so she reached her left hand back, in between John's legs, and started to massage his cum filled balls.

"Oh fuck!" John yelled out as Natalie squeezed his balls. His cock began to pulsate and he knew he was about to erupt inside of her. He pushed his hips up and thrust into her a few more times before her walls milked him.

Natalie's head fell onto John's shoulder as her pussy leaked onto his cock, his cum shooting into her womb. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat. After what seemed like hours Natalie lifted her head and kissed John deeply. She pulled back, gave him a satiated smile, and said:

"You are the best teacher I have ever had!"


	11. Tumble Dry

Written By Shama

**Tumble Dry**

"John you didn't have to walk me over here," Natalie said as John set down their basket of clothes on one of the washers.

"Natalie it is 11:30 at night and this laundry mat is located in a dangerous neighborhood."

"Dangerous neighborhood John?" Natalie repeated skeptically. "There is a convent right around the corner."

"Yeah...well those Catholic nuns can get pretty nasty some times," John replied, giving her one of his sexy crooked grins.

Natalie laughed as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "Well, while we wait for nuns gone wild you can help me separate the clothes."

John looked at her as though she had just spoken a foreign language. He watched as her delicate hands reached into the basket and began pulling out their clothes.

"Um...when you say separate do you mean separate the shirts from the pants or..." John trailed off.

"I mean we need to separate the white clothes from the bright and dark clothes," Natalie said slowly. She turned towards John who was frowning at the basket. "Um John? You've washed clothes before, haven't you?"

"Of course I've washed clothes before Natalie. It's just that all my clothes are black so I don't have to worry about separating anything."

Natalie shook her head in amusement. She bit her lip to prevent her from laughing as John pulled out her white thong with tiny red polka dots.

"Where would this go? I mean it's white but there are red dots on them," John asked her with a grin as her twirled her thong around his finger.

Natalie snatched the thong and stuck her tongue out at him. "They go in the white pile."

"Hmm," John said as he reached back into the basket and pulled out her light blue crotch-less panties. He felt himself harden as he remembered the night she wore them...he had come home from work late and found her lying on their bed, her legs spread wide open, her fingers pushing in and out of her sex.

"What about these? They aren't really bright." John knew he was being an ass but he loved watching her get all flushed. He waved them in front of her face and quickly pulled away as she reached for them.

"John," Natalie hissed nervously as she looked around. Thankfully their was no one else in the laundry mat, although she was slightly paranoid one of those nuns might come in to wash their habit.

"Okay, okay," John said as he put the panties in the white pile. Natalie let out a smile sigh and resumed separating the clothes.

John watched as she separated her pink satin baby doll from her blue peek-a-boo lace v-string. Each item of clothing reminded him of the times they had made love: there was the red lace bra that he sucked her hardened nipples through two weeks ago; the purple lace thong she had worn when she stripped for him in five nights ago; his black shirt she had ripped from his body two nights ago after sucking on his cock for 15 minutes and letting him cum all over her huge tits. His cock was now straining against his jeans painfully and he knew he had to have her now.

Natalie had just grabbed his shirt from the basket when she felt John move behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt John's thick cock pressing against her back, her breasts heaving in anticipation. She felt John's hands slide down her back, pausing to squeeze her ass. His left arm encircled her waist as his right hand moved in between her strong thighs.

"John! Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Natalie cried out in surprise. She tried to step away from him but his left arm kept her in place.

"I just wanted to make sure that the thong you're wearing isn't dirty too," John's husky voice teased her, his hand running up and down her upper thigh.

"I hate to disappoint you buddy but if you think this is going to have any effect on me you're wrong," Natalie replied. Her body betrayed her words though the second John's finger's brushed the fabric of her pink thong. The shirt slipped out of her grasp as her hands clutched the washing machine, her pussy getting wetter by the second.

John's forefinger rubbed Natalie's clit through the fabric of her thong. He smiled as he felt her wetness sweep through them.

"Uh oh," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky. "Seems that your thong _is_ dirty. We should wash them too."

Natalie's head fell back as John pushed her thong down her curvaceous hips and down her legs, pooling at her ankles. She quickly stepped out of them a spread her legs wide. She let out a guttural moan as two of John's fingers ran up and down her wet slit.

"Tell me what you want baby," John said, kissing her exposed neck, his fingers teasing her sopping pussy. "Tell me what you want me to do Natalie."

Natalie could barley breath as John continued his sensuous torture. Her eyes were shut tightly as her body trembled with anticipation. She screamed out as John pinched her throbbing clit gently.

"Tell me Natalie," John demanded again.

"I want...I want you to finger fuck me!" she finally cried out. Her legs buckled as John plunged two of his fingers into her, fucking her in a furiously fast pace.

John began to nibble on Natalie's ear as his fingers pushed in and out of her. He felt her juices running down his fingers, making a squelching noise as his fingers thrust into her pussy. He began to push on her G-spot, pressing down on the bottom of her stomach at the same time. He knew from experience that she would cum in a matter of seconds from doing this. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as he pushed inside of her deeper.

"Cum for me Natalie. I want to feel you cum on my fingers babe," John said as he added two more fingers into her, stretching her pussy out.

"AHHHHH! JOHN! OH GOD!" Natalie screamed as she thrashed against his hands. Her orgasm was intense and her body shook as John continued to thrust his fingers into her, waiting until she finally stopped cumming to remove them.

John pulled his fingers out of her slowly. She was breathing heavily, her ocean blue eyes staring at him intensely. She moaned as John began to suck her cum off of his fingers, giving her a devilish smile.

"I think your skirt got a little dirty too," he told her as he pulled her zipper down. Her gray skirt fell to the ground and John followed, kissing the curve of her spine as he got to his knees. He kissed each cheek of her round, supple ass and gave it a gentle slap as he spun her around.

Natalie ran her fingers through his hair as John began to kiss and lick her legs, moving up towards her wet pussy slowly. Natalie gazed down with love in her eyes as John tongue separated her folds. He began to lick all the juices his fingers had not caught, pausing to suck on her clit.

Her hands moved from his head up to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it off quickly and unclasped her bra, adding it to the pile of dirty clothes. Her hands began to fondle her tits, squeezing them together. Her fingers pinched her nipples and she sighed in pleasure as they hardened. Her hands moved back to John's head. As much as she was enjoying him sucking on her clit, she could see that he was about to blow his load in his boxers. She pulled on his hair gently so that he looked up at her.

"Stand up," she commanded him. She was breathing heavily, her cum running down her legs. Her eyes glazed over with desire when she saw the bulge in John's pants. "Take your clothes off quickly!"

John practically ripped his shirt off his body. His chiseled torso made Natalie moan with need. She began to run her hands up down his chest, kissing and nipping whenever she desired, as John removed his pants and boxers. He pulled Natalie closer to him, his cock pressing against her waist. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste her essence.

Natalie's hands moved down to stroke his thick shaft. She smiled inwardly as she felt his pre-cum dripping from his tip. She pulled away and gave John a salacious smile as she sank to her knees.

John watched as Natalie right hand gripped the base of his cock, her tongue licking the tip of his penis, lapping up his pre-cum. His eyes widened as Natalie opened her mouth wide and sucked the entire 9 and half inches of his cock down. He fought to keep his eyes open as Natalie's head bobbed up and down his dick. Her right hand continued it's grip on the base of his cock but her left hand began to fondle his cum filled balls.

With a popping noise, Natalie removed her suction on John's shaft and began to suck on John's balls. She knew John was close when his hands moved to her head. She licked John's balls and then the underside of his dick, releasing a guttural moan from him. She fed his cock back into her mouth and began to deep throat him. John started thrusting his hips forward, fucking her mouth recklessly. Natalie gagged a few times but continued to suck on his cock, waiting for her reward. She didn't have to wait long as John gripped the back of her head, holding her in place. He thrust in her mouth a few more times and then erupted in her mouth.

John's hot, salty cum hit the back of Natalie's throat and she swallowed it quickly so she wouldn't choke. She couldn't get it all and some of it dripped down on to her tits. John held Natalie's head to his cock until he finished cumming. When he was done Natalie pulled away reluctantly, pouting slightly.

John fell back against the row of washing machines, his breathing erratic. He looked down at Natalie through heavily lidded eyes and saw his cum glistening on her lips and tits. His cock gave a twitch and he felt himself begin to harden again.

Natalie stood up slowly and gave him a wicked grin. She closed the space between him and began to kiss his neck, loving the feel of his cock hardening against her body. She kissed his lips lightly and walked away from him, her hips swaying with every step.

John gripped his cock and began to stroke it as he watched Natalie jump up and lay herself across the row of drying machines. She raised her knees, her black high heels still on, and spread her legs open wide. Her right hand fondled her left breast as her left hand moved down her body.

John continued to stroke his cock and watched as Natalie plunged a finger into her core. She pulled it out slowly and brought it to her lips.

"John, I'm so wet," she moaned.

With those words John walked over to her, his cock thick and hard. He began to get on the machines but suddenly remembered something.

Natalie was confused when she saw John walk back to his pants. Her confusion grew when she saw him pull out change.

"Um...John. The clothes can wait. Your horny girlfriend needs you right now."

John grinned at her as he walked back. He fed the coins into two of the machines, the one that laid underneath her upper body and the one underneath her bottom. He turned them on and watched in amusement as Natalie's body began to shake.

"Just thought I'd add to the sensation," he teased. He got on the machines and opened Natalie legs wider. He laid his body down on top of hers and sighed in pleasure as he felt her breast press against his chest, her pink nipples puckered. He kissed her deeply and thrust his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he felt the vibrations from the machines run through her body.

Natalie's nerves were on overload. The vibrations from the machines were intense and feeling John's cock against her right hips was about to push her over the edge. She felt John's hand move down the curve of her body and in between her legs. He grabbed his cock and ran it up and down her wet slit, coating the tip with her juices. He pushed the engorged head into her and pulled out again. Natalie groaned in his mouth and pushed her hips up.

He pushed into her again and pulled out just as quickly. Natalie pulled away in frustration and looked into his eyes deeply, silently begging him to make love to her. John took her mouth again savagely as he thrust into her completely, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. Natalie screamed with pleasure in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together.

John's cock was throbbing as he thrust into her pussy. His shaft felt slick with her juices, allowing him to fuck her deeply. His lips moved from her's to the nape of her neck, sucking and nipping the base of her shoulders. His hands gripped her hips as he pounded into her, his balls hitting her bottom with every thrust.

Natalie threw her head back in ecstacy as John fucked her passionately. His cock was throbbing inside of her, his engorged head pushing against her womb. Her hips began to thrust with him, pulling him deeper than he had every been before. She cried out when she felt his balls hit her ass, the vibrations from the dryer adding to her bliss. Her hands traveled down his strong back to his ass where she began to squeeze and knead the cheeks. She felt her walls tighten around his cock and knew she was about to cum.

"Fuck me John!" She cried out! "Fuck me hard!"

Her words brought out the animal in John. He pulled himself to his knees and lifted Natalie's legs into the air, resting them on his shoulder's. He watched as his cock pushed in and out of her pussy, harder, faster, and deeper. His cock had become a thickness he had never achieved before and he sighed in satisfaction as Natalie's pussy stretched to accommodate his size. His eyes looked up and he felt his balls tighten as he saw Natalie pulling on her nipples. Her walls clenched his shaft and John watched as Natalie reached her climax, head thrown back, mouth open, and body trembling. He thrust into her a couple of more times before he spilled inside of her, shooting load after load into her womb.

John collapsed on top of Natalie, his cock still inside. Their bodies were slick with sweat and shaking from their orgasms. After several minutes John lifted his head from Natalie's shoulder's and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him shyly as she pushed his damp hair away from his face.

"I should let you help me with the laundry all the time," she said with a blissful smile.

John gave her another sexy grin."Actually, I was thinking about us cleaning the apartment together. I think I could have a lot of fun with a feather duster."


End file.
